


Happy Turkey Day

by SwinginSass



Series: Holiday Moments [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Meet the Avengers, Meet the Family, New Relationship, New York City, Protective Bucky Barnes, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwinginSass/pseuds/SwinginSass
Summary: Bucky and Amelia made it through Halloween, but can they handle Thanksgiving with the entire team?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Holiday Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998385
Kudos: 10





	Happy Turkey Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own any of the Marvel characters, just borrowing them for a little.
> 
> Sorry this is a little late for Thanksgiving. I struggled a bit with this chapter.
> 
> This story will make a lot more sense if you read "Trick Or Treat" first.

**Premise:** This story takes place after Captain America: Civil War. The team still argued about the Accords, but when Bucky was accused of the bombing at the UN, Steve went to Tony and the rest of the team. Steve told Tony what he knows about Bucky and his parents (like a grown-up). Tony was angry and stormed off. Steve found Bucky in Amsterdam and tried to bring him in, but T’Challa attacked them. Sam and Steve protect Bucky from the new King, but they were captured and taken in. While in custody, Bucky was comprised by Zemo. Tony saw his struggle to resist the code words and realized that as angry as he is at Bucky, the man had no control over his actions. 

Stopping his rampage, Steve, Tony and Bucky headed to Siberia to stop the reactivation of the other super soldiers. When they arrive, the soldiers were already dead and Zemo played the tape, attempting to destroy the Avengers from within. However, as the secret had already been revealed, they did not fight amongst themselves and were able to stop him. T’Challa witnessed what happens and offered to help Bucky. 

Bucky was put into cryogenic sleep until Princess Shuri was able to remove the trigger words from his mind. This took three months. Bucky remained in Wakanda for another month during which time Shuri made him a new arm. During that time, the Avengers helped to redraft the Sokovia Accords, addressing their concerns and conceding some points. At this point, Steve convinced him to come to New York. Tony gave him a room and made sure he has everything he needs, but they rarely spoke – Bucky from his guilt over what he did to Tony’s parents and Tony from his lingering pain. Bucky was still struggling to find his place with the Avengers.

In Part 1: Trick Or Treat, Bucky met Amelia on Halloween, about three months after he moved in, and found someone who wasn’t going to run away from his dark past. Here we are at Thanksgiving now.

~~~

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God,” Amelia muttered under her breath, fingers clutching her Tupperware container of homemade cookies. This elevator ride was too quiet, her thoughts too loud in the absence of a repetitive floor beep or annoying jazz music. And it was too fast – she wasn’t ready. Then the doors slide open. “I think this is a horrible idea,” she blurted out to Bucky, who was waiting for her.

Bucky blinked in surprise, “what do you mean?”

“What if they don’t like me?” she whispered. Why did she say yes to coming to Thanksgiving dinner with Avengers – what was she thinking? It wasn’t like Tony gave her much of a choice to be honest. He’d ambushed her during the middle of art class, fifteen kids with their hands covered in finger paint. Amelia had been terrified that one of them would touch his suit, knowing it must be worth thousands, so she had agreed to come just to get him out of there. When Bucky had come to pick her up that evening after work for a walk, she had been in full panic. He had seemed nearly as uncertain about attending the event himself, but had convinced her that her presence was essential for him to attend. 

“Doll I don’t care if they like you.” She cast an unimpressed look at him. “I just mean that I am going to like you no matter how they feel about you. I barely spoke to most of these people until this month, let alone having a holiday dinner. I probably wouldn’t be if it wasn’t for you.”

Her heart melted at his words. He was becoming much more open with his feelings than she expected him to given his past, at least to her. “That is so sweet Bucky. But they are a part of your life, even if you are still figuring out how. And I want to make a good impression.”

He stepped into the elevator, pulling her into a hug. “Steve already likes you because I like you. Pepper and Stark like you. The others are bound to like you too, who wouldn’t?” Amelia chewed her lower lip. “What is it?”

“What if it’s too soon?” she worried, pulling back to look at him. “We’ve only been da…, seeing each other a month. What if you realize that I am nothing like them?”

He caressed her cheek with his flesh hand, “I don’t want you to be like them. I like how when you tell me about your day, there is no intrigue, no one has died or been in a battle. You make me feel like a normal man.”

“You are anything but a normal man to me. I think you’re rather special.” She pushed up on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“You’re special to me,” he murmured back.

She chewed on her lower lip nervously. “Promise you won’t leave me alone,” she felt foolish for asking. At his nod, she took a deep breath, “okay.” Now that she was a touch calmer, she could appreciate her delicious boyfriend, not boyfriend – they hadn’t talked about that yet. “You look very handsome.” He was wearing dark jeans and a navy blue sweater, that clung to his muscles. And black leather gloves. Bucky still preferred to keep his metal hand covered and away from her.

“Thanks doll,” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at her compliment. “You look beautiful.” She was wearing a maroon sweater dress with a loose turtleneck and a black belt cinching in her waist. Black tights covered her legs and low black boots on her feet. She had curled her hair, pinning the front pieces up and out of her face, and applied more makeup than was her custom. It was probably the dressiest she had been around him. All their dates had been pretty casual, if they could be called dates – more like jointly agreed meeting times. They had gone for walks after work, Bucky bringing her lunch and a few weekend outings, usually hikes away from the crowds of the city. They had barely even kissed since that first day. Tonight, Amelia had dressed carefully, wanting to impress him, wanting to move beyond this more than friends, less than a relationship. 

She came back to the moment. Noting the still open doors curiously, “why haven’t the elevator doors closed?”

“I am happy to keep the elevator here and open as long as you need to be comfortable Miss Walters.” Amelia shrieked at the Irish voice that echoed through the box. “I apologize for startling you. I am FRIDAY, Boss’s AI. If you need anything, please just ask.” 

“You’ll get used to FRIDAY,” Bucky offered, pulling her down the hall. Hand in hand, they walked into the madhouse. People were scattered around the huge open concept living room, dining room and kitchen. The space was at least two times the size of her entire apartment and she shared it with two other people. There was a large sectional, a couch and four armchairs with what seemed to be a movie theatre sized television in front. The wall behind was floor to ceiling windows, looking out at the New York City skyline. The dining table was expansive, big enough for the entire team. The kitchen was modern, black sleek cupboards and white countertops, with chrome accents. And at the moment, covered in food – both ovens in use, four pots bubbling on the stove, loaves of bread and pies on the counter.

“Amelia, welcome,” Pepper joined them. “I am so glad you could come today.”

“Thank you for the invitation. I brought some cookies,” she handed them to Pepper.

“Thanks so much. Come, let me introduce you to everyone.” Pepper grabbed her hand guiding her into the kitchen, Bucky following dutifully behind. “You already know Steve.” Bucky’s best friend was stirring gravy at the stove. “This is Natasha.” 

Amelia nervously stuck out her hand to the red headed assassin, who was watching her with assessing eyes, a knife twirling in her fingers and a pile of sliced carrots in front of her. “It’s nice to meet you Natasha.” 

Her grip was tight though there was a slight smile on her face. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Amelia glanced at Bucky, “not from him. He plays his cards close to his chest. Tony, on the other hand, rarely stops talking.”

“I heard that Nat!” Tony shouted from across the room.

“You were meant to.”

“It’s like herding cats,” Pepper joked, guiding her to a couple on the couch. “This is Wanda and Vision.” She greeted them before being led to a teenage boy standing beside Tony, Bucky staying a few feet back. Things had improved between Tony and Bucky, but he was still cautious. Both of them were based on the weary look on Tony’s face. “This is Tony’s intern, Peter. His aunt is working today at the hospital so he’s spending the holiday with us.”

“It’s nice to meet you Peter.” This was where she felt more comfortable, talking with kids. She had heard rumours about Tony having a high school intern, but she had never seen him. Most people seemed incredulous, Tony Stark was not known for working well with others and was not often seen with children. From their recent interactions though, Amelia knew he had a big heart.

“Nice to meet you Miss Walters.” The boy had an earnest, slightly nervous, smile on his face and was wearing a pun shirt with “Technically the glass is always full: 50% air and 50% water”.

“I like your shirt Peter,” she giggled. “And please call me Amelia.”

“Good luck with that Rex. I’ve been trying to get him to call me Tony for months, isn’t that right Underoos?”

“Aunt May always told me to address my elders respectfully,” Peter responded sassily. 

“Your elders, why you little,” Tony pulled him into a headlock, messing up his hair. Amelia smiled at their interaction; it was easy to see that they were close.

“No Mr. Stark!!” Peter tried to escape the torture. “I spent forever on it this morning.”

“You look cute with your curls.”

“I’m not cute Mr. Stark,” Peter pouted.

Amelia bit back a laugh and saw Pepper hiding a smile. Tony on the other hand, didn’t hide it at all – he burst out laughing. “Oh Petey, of course you’re cute. Literally everyone you meet melts at your puppy dog eyes. Even Happy likes you.”

“No I don’t,” Mr. Stark’s head of security joined them.

Peter’s affronted, “Happy!” was interrupted by Tony’s, “so you take people you dislike for ice cream when they have a bad day at school. Come on admit it Happy.” Mr. Hogan blustered and resisted and Amelia couldn’t help but laugh this time. Mr. Hogan was always such an intimidating figure, as he needed to be to run security for such a large number of people. But here, well he was still intimidating, but maybe a touch less. 

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Walters,” Mr. Hogan stuck out his hand to shake.

“You too.”

“Come on Amelia, only a few more,” Pepper grabbed her hand, leaving the three arguing about something. “This is only Peter’s third time with the Avengers, other than Rhodey so excuse him if he gets overexcited. Or if Tony gets overprotective.” 

Bucky stepped up behind her and placed his hand on her back, whispering, “you doing okay?” She sank back into his hand, murmuring her ascent. It was overwhelming, these were the Earth’s mightiest heroes but here they were just friends and family. What was she doing here?

“Sam and Rhodey, this is Amelia,” Pepper greeted the last two gentlemen, the famed War Machine and Falcon.

Sam shook her hand, sending a wicked grin to Bucky behind her, who stiffened and dropped his hand from her back. She flashed a glance back to check on him. He almost seemed a bit embarrassed. 

“Nice to finally meet you Amelia,” Rhodey said, pulling her attention back. “Tony was happy he could convince you to join us today.”

Iron Man was talking to War Machine about her? All she could was mask the insanity with humour, like she tended to do when she was nervous. “Does anyone really say no to Tony?” 

“Other than Pepper, no, not really.” Pepper laughed at Rhodey’s blunt statement. “Not if they don’t want to be pestered into insanity. Imagine living with him when he was a teenager.” At Amelia’s confusion, he explained, “Tony and I were at MIT together, roommates. He was a few years younger than the rest of us, but fearless. He got us into so much trouble, but always seemed to be able to talk his way out of it. Honestly it is karma now with Peter. All that boy has to do is turn his eyes on Tony and he gives in.”

“That is an understatement. I’m pretty sure there is a partially functioning lightsaber in the lab because Peter has talked about it so much when they watch Star Wars,” Pepper spoke proudly.

“Do you think if I mention that Back to the Future is my favourite movie, he’d invent a hoverboard for me?” Sam joked.

“Jurassic Park is my favourite, so I better not ask for anything.” Tony Stark would probably be the only person in the world with the resources to make that happen. 

“That was your costume at Halloween!” Pepper declared. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize. That’s one of my favourites too.”

“I’ve still got to show Bucky the movie,” Amelia said excitedly.

“You’ve never seen Jurassic Park, Mr. Barnes?!” Peter exclaimed, joining them with Tony. “Mr. Stark, we should watch that after dinner with everyone. The original of course. I mean I like the new one too, but the original is just such a classic. It is culturally significant.”

“I don’t know Petey,” Tony hesitated.

“Please Mr. Stark,” he pleaded. “Mr. Barnes cannot go another day without seeing such a classic. It would be like if he’d never seen Star Wars.” He looked at Bucky expectantly, but Bucky could not give him the satisfaction. “What!”

~~~

Amelia leaned back in her chair stuffed to the brim, along with most of the others. Steve and Bucky were still eating, which was expected giving their super soldier status. As was Peter – he was a teenaged boy she supposed, but still he was packing it away like the other two. Conversation started to return around the table, it had been pretty quiet during the meal as everyone dug into the delicious meal. She had Bucky on her one side and terrifyingly, Natasha on the other. Racking her brain for something to say to her while Bucky was finishing eating, Amelia blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, “do you have any hobbies Natasha?” The spy looked at her blankly. “Oh my God, I’m sorry. That was a stupid question. You make me nervous.” At least no one else seemed to have heard her, she never would have lived it down.

“Don’t be nervous. I know everything about you already,” Natasha said matter-of-factly. 

“What?” Amelia could say nothing else, her brain frozen.

Bucky harshly said something to her in another language, Natasha responding playfully. Amelia flipped her gaze back and forth between them confused.

“He said not to scare you off,” Natasha nodded at Bucky, with a grin. He put his arm over the back of her chair protectively, a low growl from deep in his throat. She found it sent a shiver of attraction down her spine, a flush spreading down her neck. Natasha noticed, but thankfully said nothing about it. “I’m a spy Amelia. The safety of my team is my top priority. I do a background check on every person that comes in contact with us.”

Amelia considered what she said and the tension in Bucky’s arm. “I am not that easy to scare off,” she reassured them both. “I just hope there was nothing bad in what you found.”

Natasha laughed, “I mean this is the nicest way possible, but there was nothing of interest in your background check.”

“Thank you?” 

“Believe me, it’s a compliment.” That seemed to break the ice. Once Amelia got past the intimidation of her job and the sliver of jealousy that came from her good looks (I mean she is gorgeous and with Bucky everyday, a bit of jealousy was inevitable), they conversed easily. 

Amelia shared a story about one of the kids. “Lucy is six-years old, she came dressed as you for a week around Halloween. She is trying to convince her parents to let her take karate lessons so she can be tough like you.” 

“Maybe I’ll drop by one day to meet her,” Natasha offered.

“She would love that.” The kids would all go crazy if The Black Widow came to visit.

Pepper stood as everyone was finished eating. “Amelia, Peter, why don’t you both make yourself comfortable on the couch?” Pepper offered, grabbing a few plates. “We’ll clean up, then get the movie started.”

Amelia shook her head, she was not built to sit by when there was work to be done. “I’m happy to help.”

“Absolutely not. Go get comfortable.” Pepper smacked Tony on the shoulder, “up and at them folks.”

“Are you sure Pepper?” Peter asked. “Aunt May would want me to help.”

“Thank you Pete, but you can help by keeping our guest company.” The two of them headed to the couch as the others got to work, clearing the table and packing up the limited leftovers.

“Where do you go to school Peter?” Amelia asked.

“Midtown School of Science and Technology.”

She was impressed, “that’s a great school Peter. Do you enjoy it?”

“It’s okay. The classes are mostly interesting. And my best friend Ned goes there too, so that makes everything better.” He hesitated then said, “I’m there on a scholarship.”

Amelia understood the implication and lowered her voice, “how bad is the bullying?” His eyes flashed towards Tony in a panic. “It’s okay Peter, I won’t say anything.”

“It’s not too bad.” She raised her eyebrow at him. “There’s this one kid, Flash. His parents are really wealthy, big funders for the school so he never gets in trouble. He used to bully a lot of people, but recently it is more focused on me. Especially since I got the internship. He thinks I am lying, which I understand. It is hard to believe that Mr. Stark wants me around,” his voice dropped despondently.

Her heart broke for this blind kid, did he not see how much Tony cared for him. “Peter, I’ve only just met you and I know why Tony wants you around. You are kind and sweet, and brilliant. I have no idea half the things you two are talking about.”

He blushed, “thank you. Anyways I am glad that Flash bullies me instead of other kids. I know he is full of crap, what if he went after someone who believed what he said.”

This kid had a heart of gold. “Peter that is very selfless of you, but you are a kid too and you don’t deserve to be mistreated either. I won’t say anything to Tony as long as you promise me to tell someone, your aunt or Tony or even me, if you do start to believe what that idiot is saying or it gets worse. Give me you phone.” She programmed her number in and handed it back to him. “Call or text me anytime. It does get better, I promise. I really found myself in university – the classes were more interesting, the world so much bigger.”

“Thank you, Amelia.”

She pulled him into a hug, “anytime Peter.”

“Don’t go flirting with the Tinman’s girl Pete,” Tony teased, ruffling his hair again.

Peter spluttered, “I wouldn’t…I never…Tony!” His face was red with mortification, frantically looking towards Bucky in the kitchen. “Mr. Barnes, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry kid. I know Tony’s teasing,” Bucky flashed a smile at Peter, which seemed to relieve him and he cast a dirty look at Tony. 

“Leave them alone Tony,” Pepper scolded him. “Everyone get comfy. We’ll have dessert in a little bit.”

Bucky settled beside her, armrest on his left side and right arm over the back of the couch. Amelia shifted a little closer, feeling the warmth of his body seep into her own. With Peter chatting away on her other side, they settled in for Jurassic Park.

~~~

Peter leaned over Amelia to look at Bucky, “what did you think? Wasn’t the scene in the kitchen epic? The way the raptors could open the door and the terrifying clack, clack.” The others laughed at Peter’s excitement, but Amelia wanted to know his thoughts too.

Bucky answered seriously, “I enjoyed it. But why would anyone bring back species that has so much dominance over humans? It makes no logical tactical sense.”

“It’s the thrill of discovery,” Amelia exclaimed. “When you study dinosaurs, you spend years hunting for that perfect fossil, something that can move the study of creatures long extinct forward. They had the chance to see these creatures living and breathing, interacting with each other. It was a horrible idea of course, but I would have had a hard time rejecting it immediately too.” She stopped, embarrassed by her passion. Everyone was looking at her in bemusement, other than Peter who was in awe and Bucky, who seemed to have this soft smile on his face. “I’m sorry, my dino nerd is coming out.” 

Everyone laughed and started their own conversations. Bucky pulled her close and whispered, “don’t be embarrassed. I love your passion.” Her face burned, the word passion dropping from his lips drawing goosebumps to her arms. He grinned at her stunned silence, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. 

“Thank you. I better head home,” she whispered. “I have to get up early for the train to New Jersey.”

She must not have been as quiet as she thought, as Tony said, “why in God’s name are you going to New Jersey?” 

“My family is there. We are having a big Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow, if I have an appetite by then. My sister is a nurse and had to work today.” Her sister’s girlfriend was a baker too, so it was often a struggle to find a date for holiday dinners when neither were working. Her brother and his wife were teachers so they were a bit easier.

“I’ll take you home,” Bucky offered, not giving her a chance to insist it was unnecessary. “Just let me go grab a jacket.” He headed to his room giving her a chance to say good-bye.

“Thank you for a wonderful night. It was nice to meet you all.” 

Pepper hugged her, “we’ll get coffee one day, talk about these ridiculous men of ours.”

“I’m insulted,” Tony blustered. “Thanks for coming Rex.”

“It was great to meet you Amelia,” Peter wrapped her in a hug.

“You too Peter.” She waved bye to everyone else, then Steve pulled her to the side.

“Thank you for coming today Amelia. I know Bucky never would have come without you. It’s nice to see my best friend a bit more like himself.”

“I didn’t do anything.” She flushed under the unnecessary approval of the indomitable Captain America.

“You ready?” Bucky returned, coat on. He helped her with her coat and they stepped into the elevator. “Do you have a few minutes before we get a cab? I wanted to show you something.” Amelia nodded, the trade-off between a little less sleep and one on one time with Bucky was no question. “Friday can you take us to the roof?”

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Close your eyes please.” She did as he requested, her other senses coming alive in the darkness. Bucky’s cologne, woodsy with hints of citrus, tickled her nose and the quiet sound of the gears in his arm echoing in the space. She heard the doors slide open and Bucky entwined their fingers, pulling her forward. A cold wind whipped around them, sending a shiver through her. They must be outside, the sound of distant traffic reaching her ears. Bucky released her hand for a moment, sliding his jacket over her own a few seconds later and retaking her hand. She relished in the lingering warmth. “Can I open them yet?”

“Wait,” Bucky guided her a few more steps. “Ok now.”

Amelia gasped, eyes wide in awe. They were at the near top of Avengers Tower, a small balcony only a few metres in each direction. The space was industrial and empty, but the view was extraordinary. It had to be one of the tallest points in the city, the lights glistening like stars. The sounds of the city were distant, softening the normal hustle and bustle.

Moving towards the railing, Amelia tripped over one of the raised pipes on the ground. Bucky grabbed her waist, righting her position then dropping his metal hand. She reacted immediately, grabbing it. “I’m not afraid of this Bucky.” She pulled his glove off and raised his hand to cup her cheek, pressing a kiss to his palm, eyes locked on his. “It’s just part of you. You don’t have to keep this from me.”

With a ragged breath, he dragged her in for a hard kiss. She relished the cool weight of his metal hand, thumb on her cheek, fingers twisted in her hair. He coaxed her mouth open, tongues tangling as she whimpered and wrapped her arms around his waist, digging her fingers into his back. Soon oxygen became essential and Amelia pulled back gasping. 

“Wow,” she murmured breathlessly. “Why haven’t we done that more?”

Bucky laughed, a rare sound from him. “I’m quite out of practice.”

“That’s out of practice?” her mouth dropped open. “You’re going to kill me.”

He puffed up a little proudly, drawing her in for another kiss, slower and sweeter. Amelia was trembling under his touch, knees weak and heart pounding as he pulled back. “I know I am not easy, but I want to be better for you,” Bucky murmured

“You don’t have to be better for me.” She held his face gently so he was looking in her eyes and could see the truth in her words. “If you want to change, do it for yourself and I’ll be here supporting you.” 

“Will you be my girl?” he asked.

She bit back a giddy giggle and didn’t wait a second, “yes.”


End file.
